


Hide, Seek, Celebrate

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from @deathbycaptainswan on Tumblr : CS playing hide and seek that ends in kisses and fluffiness??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide, Seek, Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> @laschatzi thanks for beta services rendered! @deathbycaptain swan this gave me huge feels when I was writing it, I hope I did your prompt justice!!

Killian woke that morning to an empty bed,  _ I could’ve sworn she said she had the day off _ , he thought.  He yawned and stretched, rolling over toward her side of the bed, that’s when he saw the piece of stationary lying on her pillow. He picked it up and unfolded it to see Emma’s handwriting:

 

_ Let’s play a game of hide and seek _

_ I’ve already left, so you can’t peek _

_ Alright Pirate, here’s clue number one _

_ For her calming effect, she’s second to none _

_ Let’s see how good you are at finding hidden treasure _

_ For 300 years this was your only place of pleasure _

_ ~E _

 

A huge grin lit up his face, his Swan was in a playful mood, not to mention he loved a challenge. He was up and out of bed with a bounce in his step.  He hopped into a refreshing shower then dressed to go and seek his hidden treasure. 

~~~~~

Emma was aboard the Jolly leaving a second clue for Killian, because she wasn’t going to make it that easy on him, he did love a challenge after all. She had been thinking about this day for months, she hadn’t been sure what she was going to do, but she knew she wanted it to be special for him. Since she’d met Killian, so many birthdays had been celebrated, never once were one of those occasions celebrating his birth.  When she’d asked him about his birthday he couldn’t even remember its date, and he hadn’t been thrilled to discuss it, only explaining that birthdays were supposed to be happy, and back when his mother and brother had been around they’d always done something small, but with the way he’d spent the last countless decades there was never any cause to celebrate.  It had broken her heart to think of him not having anyone to celebrate his birthday with in over 200 years. She had decided at that moment that he  _ would _ have a birthday, and they would observe it on the day he’d chosen her. The day he’d come back for her and offered to take her and her family to Neverland to get her kid back. A day that had changed her life forever.

 

Emma’s phone rang, jarring her from her thoughts, she looked at the screen to see it was her mother who was currently at Granny’s decorating for the party. She and David had both jumped at the idea of celebrating Killian and offered to help in any way they could.  She’d asked Mary Margaret to help with the execution of the party itself, and she’d asked David to cover her shift for the day so she could play a game and bake a cake. “I’ll be there in a minute, mom, I’m just getting the next clue in place,” she said by way of greeting.

“Yes, I realize I could’ve just magicked the clues into place, which I’ll probably have to do, considering the time,” a little exasperation coming through in her tone, “I’m leaving now,” she added. There was more prepping to do, and her attempt to keep Killian up late into the night with other enjoyable activities had backfired on her when  _ she _ overslept by an hour this morning. She was on her way up from the captain’s quarters when she heard his footsteps start across the deck. “Shit,” she cursed under her breath, he hadn’t slept nearly as long as she’d hoped.  

  
  
  


She had known from the start she didn’t want to magic her way through this celebration of him. However, now that he was feet away from discovering her, she was going to have to poof away.  _ So much for no magic, and after only one clue, dammit,  _ she thought, as she vanished from the Jolly and materialized at Granny’s Diner.  

 

“Oh! That was quick,” Mary Margaret gasped in surprise when Emma showed up a literal minute later, standing right in front of her.

 

“Yah, well, Killian wasn’t as worn out as I thought he’d be after last ni-”

 

“LA LA LA LA LAAAA…”

 

Emma looked over to see David, fingers in his ears, singing at the top of his lungs.  She brought her hand to her lips and pretended to zip them, letting him know it was safe to cease and desist his aggravating noise.  

 

“Some things can never be unheard,” he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Emma’s eyes narrowed to slits, “Yah, well it’s not as bad as the visual emblazoned in my memory,” she stated sarcastically.

 

“Okay, enough you two, we have a lot to get done,” Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her husband and daughter. 

 

Well, Killian is already up and at the Jolly,” Emma responded, “I am going to have to get Henry to deliver the rest of the clues,” she sighed.

 

“Granny can always help you with the cake, Emma,” her mother suggested.

 

“I’m baking this damn cake, by myself, if it’s the last thing I do,” she answered, “I know you all think I’m going to burn our house down, but if I can be the savior, I can bake a simple cake.”

 

“Alright, Sweetie, give me the clues then, and as soon as Henry gets here I’ll send him out to deliver them.

 

Emma handed her mother the clues, thanked her, and hurried out of the diner to go bake a cake.

 

She dialed the librarian’s phone as she walked toward home, “Hey Belle, Henry will be along shortly with a clue for Killian, you’ll be his last stop so remember to keep him occupied for a bit, and thanks again for helping,” she said hurriedly.

~~~~~

As Killian boarded the Jolly Roger, he wondered if she’d really made it this easy on him, “Swan,” he called out, “ are you here, darling?”

He walked down below to his quarters and swore he could smell the scent of her lovely shampoo and her skin combined, “Swan, come out love, you’ve got to be here.” When she didn’t appear, he looked further around his room, then he spotted it, the same stationary, a clue. He wasn’t sure what Emma was up to, but his curiosity was piqued, he picked up the clue and unfolded it to see what she’d left:

  
  


_ Congratulations on figuring out the first clue, _

_ Did you really think I’d make it that easy on you? _

_ You once showed up here, after a “call in distress” _

_ Talking about dates, not even worried about the mess _

_ I’m so glad it was you who answered that call _

_ You saved me both literally and figuratively from behind a wall _

_ ~E _

 

He looked fondly at the paper in his hand, even though it was a clue for her game, it was also a confirmation that he was the one who helped bring down her walls.  Something he took pride in, that he’d been able to get through to the lost girl, and bring her out from behind her walls.  He pulled out his talking phone and dialed her, she picked up after the 5th ring, 

 

“Hello,” she answered, sounding a little frustrated.

 

“Hello,love, how are you this lovely morning?” he flirted.

 

“Killian! Why are you calling me?” she asked with surprise in her voice.

 

“I just thought you might want to end this charade, tell me where you are, and let me ravish you Swan, you do sound a little frustrated, perhaps I could help you work that out?” he spoke, his timbre deepening with each suggestion.  

 

“What’s the matter, Pirate? Can’t handle my challenge?” she bantered back

 

“Oh, I can handle it,” he answered chuckling at her flirtatious tone, “onto my next clue then, sweetheart, I shall see you soon.”

 

“Bye babe,” she replied in a sing song melody. He hung on up his phone to head out toward the town line.

~~~~~

Emma was working her ass off back at home, and she was getting a little frustrated at her lack of kitchen skills. She was on her 2nd attempt at a cake batter from scratch, the first had turned out the consistency of clay, so when her phone rang she was so immersed in her task, she didn’t even check to see who it was.  Of course it was Killian calling to flirt, even when he wasn’t with her, he knew when she needed his special brand of innuendo and banter. She found herself feeling lighter after his phone call.  A bit of confidence flowed through her, as she went back to the task at hand.  She had heard from Mary Margaret as well, the meal for that afternoon 

was well underway at Granny’s, David had been called away for sheriff's duties, but with Ruby and Henry (who had delivered the other clues already), they were managing Neal, decorations, and set up just fine.  

~~~~~

Killian approached the town line where Elsa had erected a wall around the whole of Storybrooke. He looked around as he walked, wondering if he was looking for Emma or another clue, should he enter the forest or follow the road?  As he looked around a gleaming coming from a tree caught his eye, as he drew nearer he noticed the same familiar paper as his other two clues, this one tied to the tree with silver ribbons.  He pulled the clue from the ribbons and opened it, he found himself excited for the next leg of his treasure hunt, each clue more and more like opening a present.  

 

_ It looks like you’ve found it, clue number three, _

_ I’m sorry... I know you wish it was me. _

_ While I use the magic Google box for information _

_ You prefer a bound leaf and leather compilation _

_ Head here next for the final clue _

_ A place to research all things true _

_ ~E _

 

“I know it’s called the internet, Swan,” he laughed to himself, she did love to make fun of his battles with the modern world.

 

She’d led him from one end of Storybrooke to the next, now she had him heading to its center,  _ what could she be up to at the library _ , he thought.

~~~~~

Emma had finished his cake, and she couldn’t be more proud of it.  Sure she’d battled dragons, witches, curses, dark ones, and flying monkeys, but cooking and baking had been her demise long before a little boy showed up at her door with a big book of fairy tales and an even bigger heart.  She’d managed to bake two 9x13 cakes, then laid them side by side and frosted them in an ocean blue frosting, writing ‘Happy Birthday Killian!’ along the top.  She went to the pantry and pulled out the decorations that she’d commissioned from Marco.  One miniature Jolly Roger, a pier, a pirate captain, and a princess.  She arranged them on the cake, putting the pirate figurine on the ship, and the princess on the pier. After admiring her work for just a second longer, she ran upstairs to get ready. She had told Belle to keep Killian occupied till two and then give him the last clue, that gave her a little under an hour to get herself ready.

~~~~~

He arrived at the library, and walked straight to Belle’s desk.

 

“Do you have a message for me?” he asked excitedly.

 

Belle looked up from the novel she was reading, “I don't believe so,” she answered, confusion clear in her tone, “I'm so glad you stopped by though I need some help, if you have the time?” 

 

Disappointment showed on Killian’s face, he was sure this was where he needed to go. He was a gentleman though, so he agreed to assist Belle, “What can I do for you,” he questioned.

 

“I received a shipment of books, and they’ve been sitting in the back for over a week.  Do you think you could help me carry them in so I can start cataloging them?”

 

“Sure thing,” he agreed.  He walked to the back to see about a dozen boxes needing to be brought out for her.  He started his task, wondering where else he might find leaf and leather bound compilations. When he’d brought out the last box, he thought he’d be done, but Belle had other plans.  There was already a pile of books she’d registered into her system, and were now waiting for shelving.

 

She smiled at him sweetly, “Any chance you want to shelf some of these for a bit?” she asked innocently.

 

While it wasn’t what he wanted to do, he also had no clue, literally, what his next move was in his Swan’s game. “Sure,” he sighed, “seeing as I’ve got no other direction to go in.”

 

“What’s got you down,Captain?” she questioned him.

 

“Well at some point I’m supposed to be meeting up with Emma, she’s been leaving me clues, like a treasure hunt of sorts,” he told Belle, blushing slightly at explaining their game. 

 

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” Belle sighed dreamily.

 

Killian chuckled, blushing further at her description of his and Emma’s game. He began shelving books, and the two worked in affable silence.

 

“Oh, what’s this?” Belle held up a piece of paper in her hand.

 

Killian turned around to see her holding up a piece of stationary identical to his other three clues.  He bolted over to her at the desk and snatched the paper right out of her hand.

 

“Oh, my” Belle gasped, taken aback by his unrefined actions, “I take it this is what you’ve been waiting for then?” she laughed. 

 

“‘Tis, lass, where did it come from?” he looked around skeptically.

 

“It just fell out of one of these books I was cataloging,” she shrugged with an angelic expression on her face.

 

“Hmmmm, right,” he raised his eyebrow, but said nothing to argue, as he opened the clue

 

_ This is the last one, clue number four _

_ I want you to meet me at this place I adore _

_ We sat outside here and you told me of a trade _

_ One that I couldn’t believe you had made _

_ You gave something precious up, just for me _

_ Another step in the story of how you and I became we _

_ ~E _

 

“I’ll help you with the book tomorrow,” he offered with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“Don’t worry about it Killian, go on, go find your lady love,” she smiled knowingly at him.  

 

“Thanks lass!” he said. He glanced at the clock noticing it was only 2 in the afternoon, he’d still have the rest of the day to spend with his Swan.

 

He made his way to Granny’s the place his final clue had indicated.  As he approached he saw her sitting outside the diner, looking as beautiful as ever.  She was wearing a pretty white sundress with a navy blue nautical anchor and stars theme, her hair was pulled back much like their first date.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he greeted her as he sauntered up to her table.

 

“Hey there yourself, sailor,” she flirted.

 

Grabbing her hand Killian gave her knuckles a gentle brush with his lips before pulling her up to a standing position, he eyed her up and down, “You look lovely darling,” he pulled her into him then, wrapping his arms around her waist.  He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, as she threw her arms around his neck and massaged.

 

“I guess this means I’ve won,” he gave her another peck, “you hid,” kiss, “I sought,” kiss, “and now I’ve found you, my treasure.” He ended his statement by kissing her again, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and tongue.  

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed in the affirmative. He took the opportunity to plunder her mouth tightening his hold around her waist.  His tongue stroked against hers, warm and wet.  She moaned into his mouth passionately kissing him right back. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, “What’s the occasion, love?”

 

“You,” she whispered.

 

“Well you’ll have to elaborate, Swan, what about me, my quick wit, my piercing eyed smolder, my devilishly good looks?” he deadpanned, “there really is so much to choose from.”

 

She laughed at his self assessment, “Every part of you,” she smiled lovingly at him, going in for another lip lock, “I love you, Killian Jones.”

 

“And I love you, Emma Swan,” he answered back kissing her again. 

 

“As much as I’d love to stand out here and make out with you all day, I do have more planned,” she grinned at him.

 

“Like...going home to make out all day?” he asked hopefully.

 

“As enjoyable as that sounds, I really want to celebrate you today,” she answered.

 

“What’s so special about today, love?” he asked pulling back to look her in the eye.

 

“Since I’ve known you we’ve celebrated countless birthdays, but never once has it been yours.  I think that once a year you should get to be celebrated by those who love you, so I thought we could make today your birthday,” she declared.

 

“Swan, you don’t need to arbitrarily give me a birthday, I have enough happiness in my life now with you and Henry.” 

 

“Actually, there is a reason why I chose today to celebrate you,” she admitted.

 

“And what’s that?” he asked, bringing his hand to her cheek.

 

“Well, today is the anniversary of the day that you came back for me, when you showed the lost girl in me that someone did care for her,” she spoke shyly. “It’s the day you chose me,” she explained tearing up a little. She dove in to kiss him again to calm herself, “You changed my life forever, Killian.”

 

“Emma,” he whispered, his voice constricted by the emotion welling up in his chest, “it’s you who changed my life, love, I should be celebrating you.”

 

She wiped at the tears pooling in his eyes, as her own were brushed away by the pad of his thumb. They leaned in at the same time meeting for a kiss so deep, she felt it through her heart, and down to her toes.  She tilted her head to deepen it more, rubbing at his jaw, and although she longed to take it further, she did have a diner full of friends and family waiting on them.  

 

“Come on,” she said lightly, pulling him by his hook and leading him into the diner.

 

“SURPRISE!!”

 

Killian was taken aback at all the people who’d come out to celebrate his “birthday”, everyone he knew of was there.  He looked to Emma, “You did all this?” he questioned, his voice thick with emotion again.

 

“I had some help from our family, but yah,” she conceded.

 

“Our family” he tried repeating the phrase, “I like that. But how in the world did you get all these other people to attend, Swan? Are they here by bribe, threat, or force?”

 

“Knock it off, you know you're everyone’s favorite pirate,” she teased.

 

“I’m the _ only _ pirate,” he joked back.

 

“We love you, Killian, you’re a part of this community, and you’re my family,” she said adoringly.

 

“Thank you, Emma,” he whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple.

 

“Happy Birthday, Killian,” she whispered back laying another kiss on his lips.

  
  



End file.
